


Release That Tension

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV Alternating, kind of some implied underage hanky-panky lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Pit these personalities against one another, and things are bound to explode.





	Release That Tension

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Btw: Alternate POVs are used here, so I've headed each section with whose POV it is.

**[** **Michael** **]**

You.

Little.

_**P-R-I-C-K !** _

Do you think this is

easy

for the rest of us?

_Fun_?

Think again, twat

We aren't just

makingsacrifices

We

**ARE**

the sacrifices

& that's why you're

_cupping_ yourself

Doubt

Fear

go hand-in-hand

So either

get a **grip**

—Or—

prepare for one of us to take your memories of this

"downtime"

Because fools like you obviously don't need to learn defense

* * *

**[** **Zach** **]**

Do you think I

ENJOY

postulating the way

I do?

I have lived this way

for as _long_ as I can

**r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r**

It's called

pessimism,

you wanker

I only see the

**dastardly** doomed **dreaded**

outcomes

& I

w…o…r…r…y

My fears & fright

eat me

from the

inside-out

So why don't

_you_

try living with that on your conscience?

Hmm?

Instead of _pinning_ me to a wall,

threatening me with your **wand** in my face

* * *

**[** **Michael** **]**

See this?

Hear this

s_i_l_e_n_c_e?

We're the only ones in the Room

because everyone is being

**careful**

in trying to get here

So—

have you learned your LESSON?

You _can't_ have missed the

_**s—c—a—r—s** _

on Harry's hand

That's one thing that awaits us

if we can't properly fight

Come

here

Give me your hand

I'll gladly **CARVE** some

"words of wisdom"

into _your_ writing hand

Your hair may be s_o_f_t,

your eyes like that of a g_i_r_l_'_s,

but no one can look past

**real** mutilation

So why don't we give it a go?

* * *

**[** **Zach** **]**

Bastard.

If anyone looks like a _girl_ , it's

**you**

But you know as well as I do

that doesn't

m_a_t_t_e_r

& carve me, like a roast beast?

Go.

Right.

**AHEAD.**

Would you prefer to mar my face instead?

Or my chest, over where my

_heart_

is supposed to e_x_i_s_t?

I'll stand my ground

get in your face

Because you won't

**change** me

It'll _never_ happen

the most you can hope for is

(possibly)

some form of

**emotional** mutilation

(& _I'm_ the pansy)

* * *

 

**[** **Michael** **]**

Fine

That's _easy_ enough

We're

**b:o:t:h**

too emotionally invested at this point

Better yet,

let the Room shift

as I'll scar us

for the

rest

of our lives

…

Hah!

The _one_ time you  aren't

**scared**

**S-H-I-T-L-E-S-S**

Are you more

_trusting_

than you led us all to believe?

Or is this just that

"beast"

inside you,

who is sensitive to the slightest _touch_?

I will carve some _select_ words into your skin

with my **fingertips**

* * *

**[** **Zach** **]**

That's…

what you call a

scar?

Hmph

I find…I'm

_**not** _

ashamed at all

You've come to learn me

W.E.L.L

(better than the rest)

But guess what?

I now know **you**

t/o/o

**&** I've learned something of

**great** _value_

You are all

.::big talk::.

.::smart sneers::.

.::&humanity&::.

(you're just like me—& too _**s~c~a~r~e~d**_ to show it)

You're a

_w-o-r-r-i-e-r_

But don't dwell on it (&& don't glower at me—this was _your_ idea!)

As long as we have this **Room** & an understanding of our MORTAL selves,

I'll rake my nails across your back if you rake **y…o…u…r…s** across _mine_

**Author's Note:**

> 8D Hot, no? And I didn't even have to say much! The title explains it all! XD But yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: I forgot about this 2010 FV. XD But not too bad. Good formatting, and I think the alternating POVs work out well here. Jsyk, "Room" refers to the Room of Requirement, in case that wasn't clear.


End file.
